Deep in the Dead
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Sobrevivir, eso es lo único que ahora realmente importa. Los muertos ahora caminan por el mundo todo por culpa de un maldita organización a la que pienso hacer pagar por todo lo que han hecho, mi nombre es Naruto y soy un miembro de la BSAA, prepárate Umbrella porque voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que habéis hecho.
1. Prologo

**-Hoooola gente, ya estoy aquí con el tercero y último de los prólogos de nuevas historias que iba a subir este mes, lo habría subido antes de pero ciertas personas me han tenido muy ocupado estos dos últimos días y no he podido escribir.-Dice Akuma mientras extrañamente ninguna de las chicas aparece.**

**-Por cierto si se preguntan donde están las 3 hermanas créanme cuando les digo que no quieren saberlo, tan solo les diré que por San Valentín me obligaron a ver 50 sombras de Gray, con eso se lo digo todo.-**

**-Bueno y ahora pasando a lo importante, como ya sabéis este será un cross de Naruto con High School of the Dead en el que habrá un ligero cross con Residente Evil. A los muy fans de RE deciros que no todo lo que incluya en esta historia será exactamente igual a la historia original vale, comprended que debo adaptar las cosas para que todo vaya como quiero que vaya por lo que si algo no sucede igual que en la historia original, por favor, no os tiréis a mi cuello.**

**-Bien y sin más que decir os dejo con el prologo el cual espero que os guste, los leo al final.-Dice Akuma antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto con una caja de la que sobresalen algunos objetos no aptos para menores de 18.**

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto, ni de __High School of the Dead, ni de Resident Evil,__ solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

_Prologo_

El oscuro cielo de la noche era cubierto por una espesa capa de humo negro producto de todos los incendios que en ese momento ocurrían a lo largo y ancho de la enorme cuidad. Raccoon City, hasta hace unas horas una de las mayores ciudades de E.E.U.U gracias a ser el lugar donde se encontraba la sede de la gran empresa Umbrella actualmente se encontraba ardiendo y completamente invadida por unos seres que fácilmente podrían haber sido sacados de lo más profundo del infierno.

Parece increíble lo rápido que todo puede pasar de ser un pequeño incidente supuestamente controlado a un completo desastre, no habían pasado ni 12 horas desde el inicio de este infierno y practicante toda la población de Raccoon City había sido exterminada, o mejor dicho transformada, porque muchos aun no estaban muertos, pero tampoco estaban vivos.

Por las calles de la cuidad seres que parecían sacados del mismo infierno caminaban a sus anchas como los dueños y señores del lugar. Parecían humanos, vestían como humanos, pero un humano no es capaz de caminar como si nada con los intestinos fuera del estomago. Estos seres no estaban muertos, pero tampoco estaban vivos pues sus corazones ya no latían, su piel era fría pues por sus venas ya no corría sangre alguna, estos seres solo se movían para una única cosa, comer y cazar a los vivos.

La misma escena podía verse en muchos lugares de la cuidad, un pobre hombre o una pobre mujer trataba de huir de esos seres aprovechando lo lentos que eran, pero aun que lentos eran tantos que daba igual a donde trataras de huir, te acababan acorralando y acto seguido, un mordisco, seguido de otro, y otro y otro, hasta que al final esos seres hambrientos de carne humana saciaban su hambre o eso parecía pues inmediatamente volvían a caminar buscando nuevas presas para saciar su inmenso apetito.

Por una de las muchas calles de la cuidad un hombre de unos 25 años vestido con una traje azul añil manchado de sangre corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, detrás de él, una marea de más de 20 seres lo perseguían con su lento, torpe, pero constate caminar. El hombre caminaba algo cojo, una herida de lo que parecía ser un mordisco podía verse apenas en su pierna derecha. Mientras trataba de huir de esos "muertos vivientes" apunto e hizo varios disparos con una pistola que portaba en su mano derecha, fueron 5 disparos pero solo 2 dieron en las cabezas de esos seres haciendo que cayeran al suelo de donde ya nunca se volverían a levantar.

-Mierda, mierda, ¡dejadme en paz malditos hijos de puta!-Gritó el tipo mientras caminaba de espaldas y trataba de disparar a la vez, un muy grave error pues al no poder ver que había a su espalda tropezó con un bordillo cayendo al suelo.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhggggg.-Fue el sonido que esos seres hicieron mientras se cernían sobre el pobre hombre.

-No, alejaos, no, ¡noooooooooo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Gritó el pobre hombre cuando los mordico iniciaron.

Los zombies disfrutaron de un buen banquete con ese pobre desgraciado que no había contado con nada de suerte. Los seres estuvieron como 15 minutos despedazando al tipo, disfrutando de su carne, dejando que su sangre se esparciese en el suelo de la calle, cuando terminaron de comer del tipo solo quedaba huesos y trozos sangrientos de carne esparcida por el suelo. Cuando los seres se fueron dejando los rastros de aquel tipo en la calle, una pequeña figura se asomó por el tejado de una tienda cercana desde donde pudo ver algo que le hizo sonreír, el arma que el pobre desgraciado había estado usando estaba tirada en la calle como si nada.

Con una agilidad casi felina la pequeña figura salto al bloque de pisos al lado del tejado y con gran pericia empezó a descender con gran habilidad. Cayó al suelo con todo el silencio que puedo y desde la oscuridad del callejón miró toda la calle de un lado a otro tratando de detectar algún posible peligro. A lo lejos se podían ver un par de esos seres que caminaban entre tropezones pero aparte de eso no veía ningún otro peligro cercano lo que le hizo sonreír.

La pequeña figura salió de las sombras mostrando a un joven muchacho de unos 8 o tal vez 9 años de edad, no se podía estar muy seguro ya que el chico era bastante alto. Tenía el cabello rubio el cual caía como fregona por su rostro dejando que un gran mechón de pelo quedase en mitad de sus ojos color azul. El rubio vestía unas deportivas blancas, unos vaqueros algo rotos y una camisa de baloncesto de los Chicago Bulls. Sobre su espalda portaba una mochila del ejercito y sobre su pecho llevaba cruzada una MP5 y en sus manos portaba una 9mm, todo esto sacado del cadáver de uno de los muchos soldados que habían sido llamados para tratar evacuar a la mayor cantidad de gente, pero estos nunca esperaron toparse con los seres con los que se toparon.

-Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí.-Dijo el chico rubio después de salir del callejón, ir donde se encontraba el arma del tipo, enfundar la suya en una cartuchera en su cintura y empezar a revisar el arma del suelo.-Mierda, solo le quedan 3 balas, esto no me sirve de nada.-

El chico algo frustrado tiro el arma al suelo de mala manera, haciendo un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los dos seres que estaban cerca lo oyesen y empezasen a caminar en la dirección del muchacho de ojos azules que antes siquiera de lo que lo viesen esos zombies ya estaba escalando con una pericia increíble la fachada de la casa por la que antes había descendido al callejón.

El muchacho saltaba de edificio en edifico con una gran soltura usando lo conocido comúnmente como parkour. Para los que no saben quién es este chico su nombre es Naruto, sin apellido, un huérfano que hasta hace nada había estado viviendo en uno de los orfanatos con los que contaba Raccoon City, aunque desgraciadamente no en uno que estuviese en un buen barrio, no, el orfanato donde se había estado criando el chico era uno de los más pobres donde apenas conseguía siquiera una comida caliente al día por lo que desde muy pequeño había tenido que agudizar su ingenio para sobrevivir.

El chico desde muy pequeño había tenido que robar para poder alimentarse, por supuesto en una gran cuidad y más en una tan moderna como era Raccoon era realmente difícil lograr robar algo sin que te acabasen atrapando por eso desde los 6 años había estado aprendiendo por su cuenta el parkour para poder escapar, y fue durante estos años que el chico se dio cuenta de varias cosas que lo sorprendieron bastante.

Para empezar, su cuerpo era realmente resistente, en varias ocasiones se había caído desde grandes alturas, lo que normalmente significaría un par de huesos rotos y una larga estancia en el hospital, pero Naruto apenas salía con unos moratones. Lo segundo era que tenía una capacidad para asimilar conocimientos increíble, en varias ocasiones se colaba en la biblioteca de la cuidad donde pasaba todo el día leyendo, actualmente si alguien le hiciese un test de inteligencia quedaría asombrado con lo que el chico contestaría. Y lo tercero era que su cuerpo se desarrollaba realmente rápido sobretodo el ámbito físico, era increíblemente fuerte, ágil y flexible.

Gracias a todo esto el chico había logrado sobrevivir hasta el momento, haciendo pequeños hurtos en tiendas o a algunas personas que él pensaba que realmente se lo merecían. A Naruto en verdad nunca le gusto eso de tener que andar robando pero era lo único que podía hacer para no morir de inanición, era eso o hacer como los demás chicos del orfanato y vender drogas, y eso le gustaba aun menos.

Ahora, volviendo al presente, podemos ver como el chico observa un mapa de la cuidad mientras come algo de carne enlatada sacada de la mochila. Estaba claro, tenía que salir de alguna forma de la cuidad pero no tenía idea de cómo, actualmente se encontraba aproximadamente en el centro de la cuidad por lo que cruzarla entera hasta llegar a alguna de las salidas era algo imposible aun con sus habilidades. En ese momento el chico recordó algo y rápidamente se puso a rebuscar en la mochila hasta que lo encontró, eran un par de bengalas de esas que soltaban un humo verde, la idea poco a poco se formó en su mente y una gran sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-Lo tengo, debo lograr subir a algún punto alto, los helicópteros de rescate aun pasan de vez en cuando por lo que si ven el humo de las bengalas vendrán en mi ayuda. Bien ahora solo es cuestión de encontrar un buen lugar, en marcha.-Dijo el chico antes de terminarse la carne en lata, echarse la mochila a la espalda y empezar a saltar de nuevo de tejado en tejado.

Después de un rato saltando al fin encontró lo que buscaba, era un bloque de pisos de esos que casi pueden competir con los rascacielos. El lugar en que se encontraba estaba realmente silencioso, no se veía a ninguno de esos seres por los alrededores, aunque estaba claro que el interior del edificio podía ser completamente distinto, pero no le quedaba otra, era arriesgarse y tratar de llegar a lo alto del edificio para que lo rescataran o acabar muriendo en las calles en los días próximos.

En chico entró con total silencio al lugar teniendo muy presente las armas con las que contaba actualmente y la munición que poseía. De la 9mm contaba con unas 13 balas más un cargador con otras 20, de la MP5 contaba con unas 30 balas aproximadamente más otro cargador con unas 50, aparte de eso contaba con un cuchillo de combate y una granada, solo esperaba no tener que usar esta última.

Naruto fue subiendo piso tras piso con un sigilo increíble, sus pasos apenas hacían ruido, era casi como si fuera un gato caminando por su casa. El chico llegó hasta el piso 10 y en el ya empezaron los problemas, dos zombies estaban, por decirlo de alguna forma, atontados en mitad del pasillo. Estaba claro que no podía simplemente pegarles dos tiros y ya está, algo que había aprendido en estas últimas horas observando desde la seguridad de los tejados era que por lo visto estos seres eran muy sensibles al sonido, algunos incluso parecían que ni siquiera podían verte, solo oírte.

-(Piensa Naruto piensa, tiene que haber alguna forma de eliminar a esos dos capullos sin hacer mucho ruido).-Se dijo así mismo el rubio antes de ver algo que le llamó su atención, un ladrillo.-(Lo tengo).-

El ojiazil agarró el ladrillo y con gran puntería lo lanzó pasando entre esos dos seres, estrellándolo contra la pared produciendo un ligero ruido que hizo ponerse a los dos zombies en movimientos. Los dos seres caminaron de forma torpe hasta donde el ladrillo se había estrellado, y mientras ellos hacían eso el rubio se movió con total sigilo mientras sacaba de su funda en su cintura el cuchillo de combate. Con total sigilo se posicionó detrás de uno de los zonbies y con gran rapidez le calvó el arma en el cráneo y antes de que el otro lograra reaccionar el chico sacó el arma y la incrusto en el lado derecho de la cabeza del ser, todo esto aprovechando que ambos estaban agachados y el chico no tenia dificultad para llegar a sus cabezas.

-Joder.-Dijo Naruto mientras retiraba el cuchillo de la cabeza del ser dejando que este cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.-Bueno, hay que continuar.-

El joven rubio siguió avanzando realizando la misma operación en varias ocasiones ya fuese con ladrillos, latas o botellas vacías. En algunos pisos afortunadamente solo tenía que pasar con sigilo, sabía que muy probablemente dentro de las casa había más de esos seres pero a él lo único que le importaba era llegar a la azotea lo más rápido posible y a ser posible completamente intacto.

Naruto siguió subiendo y al fin llegó al penúltimo piso, pero en este su sangre se heló al ver lo que allí se encontraba. No era de esos odiosos seres como se había encontrado en los anteriores pisos, eran por lo menos una docena, todos ellos como atontados mirando al techo o al suelo mientras tenían ligeros aspavientos musculares.

En ese momento maldijo su suerte, con todos esos seres no podía hacer el truco que había estado usando hasta ahora y tampoco podía ponerse a tirar tiros ya que aunque tenía una puntería bastante decente antes de lograr disparar a todos en la cabeza lo acabarían atrapando y los más seguro es que no pudiese empezar a bajar pisos pues los zombies de los pisos anteriores que no había tenido que matar lo estarían esperando.

-(Maldita sea, solo me queda este piso y el siguiente, si solo hubiese una forma de matarlos a todos de un golpe, por mucho ruido que hiciese luego solo tendría que correr y bloquear la puerta de la azotea)-Se dijo a sí mismo el chico mientras su cerebro trabajaba a cien por hora para tratar de encontrar una solución para su fastidiosa situación, y no tardo en encontrarla.

Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza al recordar la granada que aún conservaba con él, por supuesto esto no sería suficiente pero entonces recordó que había guardado la lata vacía de carne en la mochila. Con gran rapidez sacó los dos objetos mencionados de la mochila, introdujo la granada dentro de la lata de forma que una vez quitase la anilla fuese fácil y rápido de lanzar, pero por supuesto esto no fue lo único que hizo.

Naruto quito el cargador de la 9mm y saco las 13 balas que tenia, con ayuda del cuchillo de combate abrió unas 6 e introdujo la pólvora de estas dentro de la lata, también metió dentro los casquillos y las 7 balas restantes las volvió meter en el cargador. Bien, sabía que esto haría un ruido tremendo una vez explotase, pero le daba igual, después de este solo le quedaba un piso el cual recorrería a toda velocidad donde le daba igual lo que pudiese encontrar allí.

El ojiazul tomó aire, se mentalizó e inició su plan, quitó la anilla de la granada y rápidamente lanzó la lata con todas sus fuerzas. La lata golpeó la pared del fondo y al hacerlo provocó un gran ruido gracias a los casquillos vacíos y haciendo que todos los no muertos se dirijan con su errático paso a ver cuál era la fuente del sonido que los había despertado de su letargo.

-4...3...2...1...0.-Al decir el ultimo dígito la granada explotó a la vez que prendía la pólvora dentro de la lata.

La explosión fue bastante potente gracias a la pólvora de las balas, los casquillos salieron despedidos despedazando a muchos de los zombis. Al final de todos los no muertos que había en el pasillo no quedó ni uno en pie, tal vez alguno aun estaba "vivo" ya que para matarlos del todo habían que destrozarles el cerebro pero eso ahora le daba bastante igual al ojiazul.

El rubio tomó aire y salió escopeteado, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y en casi un pestañeo ya había recorrido todo el pasillo y se disponía a subir las escaleras. Naruto subía las escaleras a todo velocidad a la vez que preparaba la MP5, no sabía que encontraría en el primer piso pero fuera lo que fuera estaría listo para ello. Subió las escaleras como una exhalación y al llagar al último piso sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que allí se encontraba.

Delante del rubio se encontraba un ser aun más horrendo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto en las últimas horas. Era gordo, con varias mordeduras por todo el cuerpo, su brazo derecho de alguna forma había mutado en una enorme garra la cual arrastraba por el suelo mientras que de su brazo izquierdo apenas quedaba un largo trozo de hueso el cual parecía un afilado estoque.

El enorme ser al ver al joven ante el rugió con fuerza y se lanzó en una embestida bestial contra el ojiazul. Esto no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien, estaba claro que una simple bala en el cráneo no iba a acabar con semejante mole, no podría evadirla ya que prácticamente ocupaba todo el pasillo, estaba acabado, este era su fin y lo sabía bien.

-Lucha, esto aun no ha acabado para ti.-Dijo de pronto una misteriosa voz en su cabeza y entonces ocurrió.

Fue como si todo se alentara, sus pupilas se dilataron y el color azul fue sustituido por rojo sangriento. Naruto veía como esa enorme mole se lanzaba contra él a la vez que sus ojos se movían a toda velocidad por el pasillo, mirando cada rincón con tal de encontrar algo que pudiera salvarlo de su inminente muerte, y lo que encontró fue un extintor.

Con una rapidez increíble el plan se formo en su mente y de inmediato lo puso en marchar esperando que de verdad funcionase está loca idea. Esperó hasta que el ser estuvo prácticamente encima suya solo dar un salto increíble, impulsarse usando la pared de su derecha y caer justo detrás de la mole dando una voltereta.

El enorme se giró enrabietado, rugió con fuerza y volvió a lanzarse contra el chico el cual había dado varios pasos hacia atrás y ahora apuntaba con su arma al extintor. Un disparo preciso reventó el extintor, liberando su contenido de forma violenta y rociando en el proceso al gran zombie, después de unos segundos acabó convertido en una paleta a la cual Naruto disparó destrozándola por completo.

El rubio se tomó un par de segundos para tomar aire después de todo esto, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad. No tenía ni idea de donde había salido eso, de pronto había sentido como si su sangre corriese a más velocidad por sus venas, pero eso ahora daba igual, podía oír los gruñidos de los demás seres que empezaban a subir de pisos inferiores por lo que debía de darse prisa. En nada llegó a la azotea del edificó, sacó la bengalas de la mochila y las encendió dejando que su humo verde colorease el cielo, pero al darse la vuelta no pudo más que maldecir.

-Hoy sin duda no es mi día suerte.-Dijo el rubio al ver como la puerta de la azotea no estaba por lo que no había nada que pudiese darle algo de tiempo para que llegase un helicóptero.

Lo sabía, sabía que era muy probable que no saliese de esta, pero al menos lucharía dando guerra hasta el final. Tomó toda la distancia que pudo, se quitó la mochila para que lo no estorbase y apuntó con la MP5 a la puerta por lo que después de unos instantes de espera empezaron a salir esos seres.

Los casquillos de las balas pronto empezaron a caer al suelo tras ser disparados, desgraciadamente su puntería no era muy buena que digamos por lo que no siempre lograba dar en la cabeza al primer intento. El primer cargador pronto se acabó y tuvo que cambiarlo por el otro, y de nuevo rápidamente se acabó al igual que la munición de la 9mm, solo le quedaba una bala y los zombies seguían saliendo por lo que sabía bien que tenía que hacer.

-Joder, al menos me hubiese gustado llegar a tener un par de novias antes de morir.-Dijo el chico antes de poner el cañón de la pistola en su sien preparado para apretar el gatillo.

-¡Al suelo muchacho!-Dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda seguido del ensordecedor sonido de las aspad de un helicóptero.

Naruto obedeció de inmediato y una lluvia de balas calló sobre los zombies haciendo que los cuerpos de estos quedasen regados por el suelo. Al levantarse y alzar su vista vio un gran helicóptero negro con las siglas BSAA en color amarillo. Del interior del aparato saltaron dos hombres armados con rifles de asalto.

En primero de los hombres debía de tener más de 30 años seguro, usaba un traje verde oscuro con un parche con las siglas BSAA sobre el pecho. El hombre era castaño aunque varias canas ya empezaban a poblar su cabello, tenía una barba de varios días, sobre su ojo derecho había un parche negro y usaba una banda en la cabeza de color azul.

El segundo hombre era bastante más joven y vestía de forma parecida al primero solo que su traje era de color negro. El cabello de este también era castaño, cortado al estilo militar y a decir verdad no había nada muy destácable de su aspecto salvo que tenía un buen físico probablemente logrado gracias al entrenamiento militar.

-Chico, hoy es tu día de suerte, estábamos a punto de irnos.-Dijo el primer hombre antes de encenderse un puro con un mechero.

-Sí, creo que sin duda hoy no podría haber tenido más suerte.-Respondió el ojiazul con un ligera risa histérica.

-Capitán, debemos de irnos ya, no nos queda mucho tiempo.-Dijo el segundo hombre haciendo asentir al primero.

-Bien chico, te vienes con nosotros.-Dijo el hombre de la barba antes de agarrar a Naruto de la ropa y dar un salto para entrar al helicóptero.

Rápidamente el gran aparato empezó a alejarse de aquella azotea donde el ojiazul había estado a punto de morir. Unos minutos pasaron en completo silenció dentro del helicóptero incomodando un poco al rubio, nunca le había gustado este tipo de silencio incomodo por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

-Esto...muchas gracias por salvarme, os debo la vida.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que el hombre del parche suelte un pequeña carcajada y que el hombre más joven sonriese.

-Era nuestro deber, por cierto soy Chris, Chris Redfield, miembro de la BSAA.-Dijo el ahora conocido como Chris tendiendo la mano al joven el cual estrechó.

-Soy Naruto, sin apellido.-Dijo el rubio rompiendo el apretón de manos antes de mirar al hombre de más edad.

-Capitán Snake, un placer.-Dijo el hombre del parche sin dejar de fumar su puro.

De pronto hubo un gran estallido, un fuerte viento hizo que el helicóptero se tambalease pero el piloto consiguió mantenerlo estable. La curiosidad del ojiazul le hizo mirar fuera del aparato y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Un gran hongo gigante de humo ocupaba el lugar donde antes estaba Raccoon City, la cuidad había sido completamente arrasada por una bomba nuclear.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el enorme hongo.

-Esos malditos, al final sí que lo han hecho para que nadie pueda saber que fueron ellos.-Dijo Chris mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños llamando la atención del ojiazul.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó el rubio con mucha curiosidad.

-Todo esto es culpa de la empresa Umbrella, por lo visto desde hace años estaban trabajando creando armas biológicas, lo que ha ocurrido en Raccoon City es culpa de ellos.-Respondió el castaño dejando sin palabras al chico.

-...Bastardos.-Dijo de pronto Naruto haciendo que ambos hombres lo mirasen.-Todas esas personas inocentes han muerto por su culpa, es imperdonable, tiene que pagar por lo que han hecho.-

-Desgraciadamente no hay mucho que podamos hacer chico, esos bastardos han borrado todas las pruebas de su culpabilidad hace unos instantes.-Dijo Snake antes de darle otra calada a su puro.

-Pero no te preocupes, la BSAA se encargaran de que pagen por lo que han hecho, puedo asegurártelo.-Dijo Chris volviendo a llamar la atención del chico.

-Quiero ayudar, ¿cómo puedo entrar en la BSAA?-Dijo de pronto Naruto impresionando a ambos hombres

-Oye Naruto no es tan fácil como simplemente querer ser miembro de la BSSA, tienes que pasar por un riguroso proceso de formación además de que aun eres muy joven, deberías de replanteártelo.-Dijo el castaño con toda la lógica del mundo.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, quiero que esos bastardos de Umbrella pagen por lo que han hecho, por todos los inocentes que han matado, por las personas del orfanato que siempre cuidaban de mí, yo mismo quiero ser quien los haga pagar por sus crímenes.-Dijo el chico impresionando bastante a ambos hombres por la voluntad que había en sus palabras.

-Esas son grandes palabras Naruto y demuestran el gran corazón que tienes pero aun así...

-¿Estás dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de cumplir con lo que has dicho chico?-Dijo de pronto el hombre del parche interrumpiendo a Chris.

-Completamente, y deja de llamarme chico, mi nombre es Naruto.-Respondió el ojiazul haciendo sonreír al hombre del parche.

-Pues entonces a partir de ahora estas bajo mi tutela Naruto, y puedo asegurarte que voy a hacerte pasar por el peor de los infiernos, haré que me odies con toda tu alma, pero puedo asegurarte que una vez termine contigo seras el mejor soldado con el que algunas vez podrá contar la BSSA.-Dijo el Snake con una sonrisa que normalmente había intimidado a cualquiera, pero el rubio simplemente sonrió también.

-Daré mi máximo esfuerzo, maestro.-Dijo Naruto con una gran y segura sonrisa mientras el helicóptero se alejaba con dirección a la base de la BSSA.

* * *

**-Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues hasta aquí el prologo el cual espero que os haya gustado mucho, esta vez no tengo mucho más que deciros, en mi perfil de FF y en mi pagina de Facebook podéis ver cómo será el aspecto de Naruto durante este fic.-**

**-Algo que tengo que deciros es que desgraciadamente es muy probable que este fic se actualice de forma lenta porque como muchos ya sabréis High School of the Dead está actualmente en un parón que no se sabe cuánto tiempo va a durar y quiero tratar de retrasar lo más posible el momento en que llegue al punto donde se ha quedado la historia.-**

**-Bueno sin más que decir solo me queda repetir lo de siempre, s****i os ha gustado el cap, tienen alguna duda o quieren hacer alguna recomendación para este fic, espero con ilusión. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense, no se olviden pasarse por mis otros fics y ja ne.-**


	2. De Regreso al Infierno

**-Buenos días, al fin, al fin ha llegado el día del que hablaron los profetas, algunos pensabais que no viviríais lo suficiente pero aquí esta, con todos ustedes, ¡EL CAP 1 DE DEEP IN THE DEATH!-Dice Akuma mientras del techo caen serpentinas y confeti.**

**-Tras más de un año de espera al fin ha llegado el día.-Dice Ryuko con una sonrisa.**

**-Bueno, Akuma_kun ya dijo que debido a estado de la serie de HOTD no podría actualizar mucho.-Dice la pelirroja Airi.**

**-Y tras más de un año aun no se tiene información sobre si se va a retomar el manga o de aquella rumoreada segunda temporada que parece que nunca vaya a salir.-Dice Harumi de brazos cruzados.**

**-Tontas discusiones que al final pagan los fans.-Dice Yui haciendo asentir a sus hermanas.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo, la verdad después de un año yo tenia la esperanza de que al menos hubiesen dado alguna información, pero nada; Bien gente no os voy a entretener más, os dejo con los reviews y con el cap el cual espero que os guste, os veo al final.-**

**yumakink**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Shinryutei:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**dfon98**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Dark Angel:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si Leon aparecerá en el fic, aunque más adelante, la voz en su cabeza por ahora no diré nada y sobre Takasi, bueno, ya sabrás lo que le ha pasado en este fic jejeje.

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, la historia quiero que siga siendo un cross con HOTD ya que ya tengo toda la historia pensada, hasta donde puedo por culpa del parón de la historia, pensado con los acontecimientos de HOTD.

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Monono69:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y has fallado por completo en tu deducción.

**Ajintaker****:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto, ni de __High School of the Dead, ni de Resident Evil,__ solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 1: De Regreso al Infierno.

De nuevo, de nuevo había vuelto a descender a lo más profundo de los infiernos, esos eran los pensamientos del hombre rubio mientras a través de la ventana del autobús desde la cual podía ver como el humo de los descontrolados fuegos de la cuidad ascendían hasta el cielo y como esas criaturas caminaban con ese lento caminar.

-(Con lo tranquilo que había comenzado el día).-Pensó el rubio mientras su mente volvía a la tranquila mañana de ese mismo día.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azulado, el ligero viento de primavera hacía que los cerezos flotasen en el aire, hacía poco que las clases habían comenzado nuevamente y en cierto instituto de Tokyo todo iba como de costumbre. En una de las escaleras de la escuela se puede ver a cierta persona de cabello castaño, algo erizado y oscuro, corto hasta los omóplatos, vestía con el uniforme femenino del instituto, falda verde corta hasta medio muslo, medias negras y una camisa blanca de botones con detalles verdes y un lazo negro encima del pecho. La chica era sin duda bonita, no muy alta, de hermosos ojos dorados, esbelta figura de pechos copa C casi D, de cintura estrecha y anchas caderas. La ojidorada miraba a la nada mientras por su mente desfilaban recuerdos pasados de su niñez junto a su mejor amiga Rei y de como en el último año se habían ido distanciando cada vez.

-Esa idiota, me pregunto qué demonios es lo que le pasa por la cabeza.-Se preguntó la chica mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-Dijo de pronto una voz conocida haciendo que mirase hacía atrás.

-Takagi.-Dijo la pelicastaña al ver a la chica que le había hablado.

Se trataba de una joven de su misma, de cabello rosa atado en dos largas coletas laterales con dos cintas blancas, Takagi vestía el mismo atuendo que la ojidorada salvo que ella usaba unas calcetas blancas. Su figura era similar a la de la pelicastaña con la diferencia que la pelirrosa era ya una copa D y tenía unos hermosos ojos color marrón claro.

-Tan previsible como siempre Tsunami, siempre te refugias en el mismo sitio cuando tienes problemas como si fueses una niña pequeña. El curso no ha hecho más que comenzar y ya estas así, como sigas faltando a clase ya te veo repitiendo.-Dijo la pelirrosa cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su generoso busto.

-Hpmn, mira quien fue a hablar, te recuerdo que las clases aun no han terminado.-Respondió Tsunami mirando para otro lado.

-Yo me puedo permitir saltarme clases porque soy un genio, en cambio tu conseguiste matricularte aquí de milagro.-Contestó Takagi de inmediato.

-Oye Takagi, ¿porque eres tan...-

-Porque detesto a los idiotas.-Respondió cortante la pelirrosa.-Especialmente a aquellos que no son conscientes de su propia idiotez, por fortuna para ti estoy convencida de que tú no eres uno de ellos y si te repito una y otra vez lo idiota que eres tal vez dejes de ser tan idotas...aaahhhh, deberías de madurar un poco y por cierto, solo vine aquí porque Uzumaki_sensei me pidió que ye buscase.-

-Ooooh, ya veo, tratas de ganar puntos con tu querido Uzumaki_sensei.-Dijo la ojidora con una sonrisa burlona haciendo sonrojar a Takagi.

-¡I-idiota!-Gritó la chica antes de darse la vuelta e irse aun con el rostro rojo como una manzana haciendo reír a la ojidorada.

Mientras tanto en cierta clase de segundo cierto profesor estornudaba antes de reanudar su clase, se trataba de un hombre, entre los 20 y los 25, bastante alto, casi de 2 metros, delgado pero de cuerpo fuerte, seguramente extranjero o al menos mestizo, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules. Vestía unos zapatos negros de vestir, unos pantalones lisos de ralla en medio de color azul oscuro junto a un cinturón negro, una camisa blanca de botones debajo de un chaleco negro y una americana azul añil, alrededor del cuello llevaba una corbata de color rojo y siempre usaba un guante negro de piel en su mano derecha.

-Abrid el libro por la pagina 143, Ubumi_san podrías leernos el texto por favor.-Dijo el profesor recibiendo un muy feliz "Hai" de la chica mientras los barones de la clase maldecían al profesor por ser el centro de atención de la población femenina de la escuela, la chica iba a empezar a leer cuando un ligero ronquido llamó la atención de todos haciendo que el ojiazul negase con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una tiza y con precisión milimétrica la disparaba contra la frente de la chica que había decidió echarse una siesta en su clase.

-¡Ay!.-Dijo la chica al recibir el disparo de profesor, se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño, corto, con un poco de flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, de ojos verde claros y con la nariz y parte de las mejillas llenas de pecas. La chica era más bien bajita, de cuerpo delgado, pechos copa C, cintura estrecha y como todas las chicas de la escuela usaba el uniforme femenino.

-Miller_san, si mis clases le resultan aburridas acepto consejos sobre cómo hacerlas más entretenidas.-Dijo el profesor con voz tranquila y una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica.

-Sorry teacher.-Respondió la chica con un marcado acento americano antes de recibir otra tiza entre sus cejas.

-Si vas a roma...-

-Haz como los romanos, Gomen Uzumaki_sensei.-Dijo la chica haciendo sonreír al rubio mientras algunos chicos se reían.

-Eh.-Dijo Tsunami de regreso a las escaleras cuando de pronto escucho un ruido a lo lejos.

Se trataba de un hombre uniformado que parecía tratar de querer pasar por la verja de la escuela sin éxito alguno, era extraño, se movía de forma errática mientras seguía tratando de traspasar el obstáculo. Por supuesto un grupo de profesores fueron casi de inmediato a ver qué es lo que ocurría, le preguntaron qué demonios estaba haciendo y el hombre no dijo ni una palabra por lo que uno de los profesores, el de educación física, se acercó a él sin poder ver el sangriento agujero que había en la espalda del sujeto. El profesor lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo cuando de pronto se tipo se revolvió y le pegó un mordisco en el antebrazo haciendo que la sangre saliese a chorros.

-¿Qué demonios?-Dijo la ojidorada mientras veía al profesor retorcerse en el suelo mientras gemía de dolor.

A continuación ocurrió algo que Tsunami no olvidaría en la vida, de pronto el profesor de educación física, que parecía que había muerto pues se había quedado tirado unos segundos en el suelo completamente inerte se alzó agarrando a una de la profesoras a la cual dio un gran mordisco en la zona del cuello. De inmediato la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones, los profesores restantes salieron espantados mientras los ojos de la pelicastaña estaban abiertos a más no poder mientras veía aquella bizarra escena. De pronto, algo dentro de de la chica la hizo reaccionar, salió disparada por los pasillos de las escuela atravesándolos en casi un instante hasta llegar a su clase la cual abrió de golpe.

-Vaya, Komuro_san, me alegra que al fin haya decidido acudir a mi clase.-Dijo el profesor de ojos azules con una sonrisa pero fue completamente ignorado por la pelicastaña que avanzaba hasta otra chica.

La muchacha debía medir poco más de metro y medio, de figura delgada, grandes pechos, como mínimo una copa D, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y seguramente practicaba algún tipo de arte marcial, como todas las chicas usaba el uniforme femenino. Tenía el cabello largo, con dos antenas que salían hacía el frente, con una pequeña coleta alta, de color castaño claro, casi rubio, de ojos marrones rojizos.

-Rei, tenemos que salir de aquí.-Dijo Tsunami mientras agarraba a la mencionada y tiraba de su brazo.

-Pero, ¿a qué viene esto?-Dijo la confundida Rei al ser levantada con algo de brusquedad de su asiento.

-Tsunami, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó un joven de cabello claros casi grises y ojos ambarinos.

-Acaban de matar a gente en la puerta, son peligrosos.-Dijo la chica casi en un susurro para que solo el muchacho la oyese.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Preguntó algo shockeado el ojiambar.

-¿Que ganaría yo inventándome todo esto?-Respondió la pelicastaña.

-¡Suéltame de una vez! ¿Porque siempre te compartas como una...-Rei no puedo terminar de hablar cuando Tsunami la abofeteó. -¿Que...

-¡No! Calla y escucha, te vienes conmigo ahora mismo y ya está.-Dijo la ojidorada con un rostro serio antes de salir junto al joven de cabellos claros y Rei.

Los 3 jóvenes avanzaban por los pasillos mientras Tsunami les explicaba lo que había visto desde las escaleras, claramente lo que estaba describiendo era una locura pero si era verdad debían de prepararse. Lograron tomar algunos objetos que podrían servir como armas, un bate de baseball y una escoba a la cual le quitaron el cepillo haciendo que quedase una parte punzante.

-Antes de nada, dejadme llamar a la policía, mi padre trabaja allí.-Dijo Rei algo inquieta.

-Las reglas están para romperlas.-Dijo Tsunami mientras le entregaba su celular a la ojicastaña, la chica trató de contactar con su padre varias veces pero las línea estaba colapsada.

-...Atención a todos los alumnos, se están produciendo disturbios en el recinto escolar, rogamos a todos los alumnos que evacuen el edificio siguiendo las instrucciones de sus profesores, repito, se están...-Dijo una voz a través de los altavoces de la escuela antes de que de pronto se cortase dejando el lugar en un completo silencio, hasta que...-¡Ayuda, ayuda, parad, no, no, nooooooooooo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-

La escuela entera fue sumergida en un completo silencio cuando la transmisión calló tras aquel grito lleno de dolor y terror, nadie movía un solo dedo o decía algo a excepción de algunas pocas personas que ya estaban empezando a moverse. De golpe el silencio fue roto por el sonido de todos los estudiante tratando de huir, no importándoles en absoluto si tenían que pasar por encima de sus compañeros para poder hacerlo. El sonido de cientos de estudiantes corriendo, gritando, cayéndose por las escaleras o incluso peleándose inundo el lugar mientras algunos pobres desgraciados tenían la poca fortuna de toparse de frente con esas criaturas salidas del infierno.

-Por aquí, vamos.-Dijo el chico de cabellos claros.

-¿No es mejor que tratemos de salir de aquí?-Preguntó Tsunami algo nerviosa pero tratando de mantener la calma.

-Todo el mundo está tratando de salir de las clases, iremos hacia el otro lado.-Dijo el muchacho tomando el rol de líder.

-Hishashi siempre tiene razón, simplemente haz lo que él dice.-Dijo Rei antes de empezar a corre para alcanzar al mencionado chico.

-Lo que tu digas.-Dijo algo molesta Tsunami.

Tras correr un rato fue que se lo toparon, se trataba de su profesor de literatura el cual caminaba arrastrando una pierna la cual estaba manchada de sangre con una herida de lo que parecía ser un mordisco en su pierna derecha. El "hombre" se abalanzó sobre Rei con sus dientes por delante, como si tratase de morderla, la chica rápidamente se echó para atrás y empezó a usar el palo de escoba para mantenerlo alejado de ella.

-¡Vamos, empálalo!-Dijo Hishashi dejando en shock a la chica.-¡Vamos, no te contengas, hazlo.-

-Aaaah.-Gritó la Rei cuando el profesor se le fue encima, casi derribandola, con el palo de escoba entre ambos manteniendo los dientes fuera del alcance de la chica.

-Grooaahh.-Fue el sonido que escapó de la boca de ese ser haciendo que al fin la pelicastaña reaccionase, usando toda su fuerza para empujar al profesor y tomar distancia.

-No debería de meterse con un miembro del club de taijutsu.-Dijo la chica mientras usaba el palo para golpear varias veces al ser antes de clavar el pincho de la punta en el pecho de su enemigo dejándolo incluso colgando en el aire.

-Muy bien Rei.-Dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa pero fue entonces que la ojicastaña lo notó, de pronto el cuerpo del ser se movió un poco algo que debía de ser imposible tras ese golpe mortal, se retorció usando todo su cuerpo con una fuerza asombrosa haciendo que la chica perdiese el equilibrio y se cayese al suelo mientras usaba toda su fuerza para mantener alejado a aquel ser.

-No puede ser, le he atravesado el corazón, como puede seguir moviéndose.-Dijo Rei quien ya apenas lograba mantener alejado al profesor, fue entonces que el chico de cabellos claros se movió, usó una llave de artes marciales para lograr separar al ser de la chica.

-Hishahi, apartarte de él.-Dijo la pelicastaña mientras Rei sacaba la improvisada lanza del pecho del profesor.

-No te preocupes lo tengo...

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉEEEEL!-Fue el gritó de cierto profesor rubio al llegar al lugar pero fue demasiado tarde, la cabeza del ser se giró hacía a tras de una forma completamente anormal y con una fuerza asombrosa antes de que sus dientes se clavasen en el bíceps de Hishashi.

-¡AAAAAAAGGGH!-Gritó el muchacho mientras los dientes le arrancaban la carne y la sangre salía a borbotones.

-¡MALDITO SEAAAAAS!-Gritó el ojiazul moviéndose a una velocidad más que asombrosa, en prácticamente nada había atravesado más de 5 metros y ahora su enguantado puño derecho se estrellaba justo sobre la cabeza de aquel ser con una fuerza demoledora, el profesor salió volando varios metros hacia atrás, cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe antes que su cabeza la cual rodó un poco antes de detenerse a un par de metros alejada de su anterior cuerpo.

-Hishashi, ¿Hishashi estas bien?-Preguntó Rei mientras trataba de taponar a herida.

-No es nada, solo un arañazo, muchas gracias sensei, me ha salvado.-Dijo el chico con un sonrisa mientras el rostro del profesor rubio era ocultado por la sombra de su cabello.

-...Debemos marcharnos, este lugar no es seguro, seguidme.-Dijo el profesor con voz seria y carente de cualquier emoción haciendo que los 3 jóvenes asintiesen y le siguiesen.

El grupo formado ahora por 4 personas avanzaban hacía el tejado, hacía el observatorio donde esperaban poder refugiarse mientras esperaban ayuda, mientras subían las escaleras la mente de Tsunami ahora algo más calmada procesaba lo ocurrido hace un momento. Primero, ¿cómo era posible que esa cosa tras haber sido apuñalada en el corazón siguiese moviéndose? La única respuesta que se le ocurra era bastante ilógica y era que eso estaba muerto, una locura, y segundo, ¿cómo era posible que un simple puñetazo le hubiese podido arrancar la cabeza a esa cosa? ¿Cómo era posible que su sensei tuviese semejante fuerza? Mientras estas dudas rondaban su cabeza al fin lograron llegar a la azotea desde la cual obtuvieron una vista más que horrible del estado en el que se encontraba la cuidad. Incendios por todos lados, atascos, accidentes de coche y lo más preocupante, decenas de esas cosas deambulando por las calles manchadas de la sangre de incontables victimas.

-Pero que...¿pero qué demonios está pasando ahí fuera?-Dijo la shockeada Tsunami al ver tal dantesco panorama.

-Cuando hemos venido esta mañana estaba todo normal.-Dijo Rei en el mismo estado que la pelicastaña mientras su espalda Hishashi tenía una mirada cansada y sentía como su temperatura empezaba a aumentar.

-(¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido todo esto? Y más importante, ¿dónde demonios están las unidades de la BSAA?).-Se preguntó así mismo el ojiazul mientras su mente iba a 100% por hora tratando de entender como era posible que todo esto estuviese ocurriendo de nuevo.

De pronto varios helicópteros del ejercito japonés pasó por encima de ellos levantando bastante viento haciendo que las dos chicas casi se cayesen pero el rubio rápidamente las tomó de las cintura evitando que esto sucediera y haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran ligeramente. Rei trató de llamar su atención pero el ojiazul puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza, era imposible que se fuesen a percatarse de ellos, el Uzumaki les explico que seguramente los de esos helicópteros estaban en una misión por lo que no tendrían tiempo para rescatarlos.

-Opino igual que sensei, además, mirad ahí abajo, podríamos tratar de escapar por esa zona del patio pero las cosas son aun perores.-Dijo el muchacho mientras señalaba la zona donde un grupo de esos seres se daban un festín con una muchacha.

-Y siento ser yo quien lo diga pero las cosas dentro no deben ir mucho mejor.-Dijo el profesor rubio haciendo asentir al chico de cabellos claros mientras dentro del edificio escolar escenas dignas del mismo infierno podían ser vistas una tras otra aunque también se podían ver algunos sucesos curiosos como un día de hermosas chicas abriéndose paso entre todo aquel caos con la única ayuda de unos boken de madera y con un único objetivo en sus mentes, encontrar a cierto profesor rubio de ojos azules.

-Son ellos, ellos te infectan de alguna forma con alguna clase de enfermedad, ellos, estamos siendo atacados por muertos vivientes.-Dijo el Hisashi diciendo lo que estaba ocurriendo por muy irreal que esto pudiese parecer.

-Pero eso no es posible, esto no es un videojuego o alguna película.-Dijo la ojidorada mientras el profesor guardaba silencio y apretaba sus puños.

-Lo sé, pero esta es la verdad por muy irreal que parezca, están muertos y comen carne humana y aunque no sé porque, la única forma de acabar con ellos es aplastándoles la cabeza.-Dijo el ojiamabar mientras el grupo poco a poco era rodeado por varios no muertos.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-Preguntó la ojicastaña mientras apretaba el arma entre sus manos.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta arriba del observatorio, una vez allí podremos bloquear las escaleras.-Dijo el rubio mientras se retiraba su americana y se aflojaba la corbata.-¿Estáis listos?-

-Hai.-Respondieron los 3 estudiantes preparándose para la carrera.

-Bien, ¡vamos!-Dijo el ojiazul antes de empezar a correr, siendo el Uzumaki la punta de lanza seguido de Tsunami con el herido Hishashi en medio y Rei en la retaguardia.

El pequeño grupo avanzaba con rapidez hacía el observatorio, un muerto viviente trato de alcanzar la yugular del ojiazul pero este dio un salto a un lado, retrajo su brazo derecho y golpeó con fuerza haciendo que la cabeza saliese volando como un globo. Otro trató de atraparlo tras haber golpeado pero Tsunami se había anticipado, abanico el bate con fuerza y le destrozó el cráneo al ser que salió despedido un par de metros. Al fin habían llegado a las escaleras y habían empezado a subirlas dejando que el herido chico de cabellos claros fuera el primero en subir, de pronto uno de esos seres salió de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a Rei que fue derribada con la suerte de que de nuevo su arma quedó entre ella y el muerto viviente evitando que este la mordiese.

-¡Rei!-Gritaron la pelicastaña y Hishashi pero antes de que pudiesen hacer algo el muerto viviente ya volaba por el aire producto de la tremenda patada que le había dado el profesor rubio.

-No hay tiempo para descansar Miyamoto.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos y junto a los otros dos subía las escaleras rápidamente.

Las horas pasaron, los 3 estudiantes y el profesor se habían atrincherado en el observatorio usando las sillas y mesas que allí se encontraban, el sol de la tarde brillaba ya en el cielo tiñendo este de color anaranjado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?-Se preguntó a sí misma la ojicastaña mientras estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Debe de haber una razón.-Dijo con voz cansada Hishashi quien ya estaba realmente pálido e incluso parecía costarle respirar.-Si conociéramos el porqué podríamos encontrar una solución...deberíamos conseguir algo para tener...luz o cuando sea de noche no les veremos venirCUOGGH-

-Hishashi.-Dijo la alarmada Miyamoto al ver como el chico escupia sangre, todo mientras el profesor ojiazul, apoyado contra una pared con su rostro ensombrecido por su cabello apretaba con fuerza sus puños y sus dientes.-¿Hishashi qué te pasa? Tsunami, Uzumaki_sensei, Hishashi está...-

La pelicastaña no pudo continuar su frase pues sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el ojiamabar alzó su cabeza, sangre caía de su labio, sus ojos estaban muy dilatados, su piel casi blanca por completo y apenas podía respirar bien.

-Que...que, so-solo era un arañazo, ¿por qué te encuentras mal?-Dijo Rei mientras sus manos temblaban.

-Es como en las películas...una vez que te muerden...estas acabado.-Dijo el chico ya casi sin fuerzas ni para hablar.

-¡No digas eso! Eso solo pasa en las películas.-Replicó la pelicastaña con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Todo esto parece sacado de una maldita película.-Dijo el muchacho antes de escupir un poco de sangre.

-S-sensei, Tsunami, tendréis que ayudarme.-Dijo el Hishashi mientras la chica de cabellos marrones tenía la cabeza baja y el profesor ojiazul seguía apretando los dientes.

-¿Ayudarte a qué?-Dijo la Tsunami no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Si me tiro...desde ahí arriba...hay muchas posibilidades...de que me aplaste la cabeza.-Dijo el chico de cabellos claros señalando al frente donde lo unico que habia era una pequeña reja de metal y una caída de unos 4 pisos.

-¡Se puede saber...-

-¡No quiero ser uno de ellos!-Gritó el ojiambar haciendo que empezase a escupir sangre sangre descontroladamente por el esfuerzo.

-¡HISHASHI! ¡HISHASHIIII!-Gritaba Rei mientras trataba de calmar al chico a la vez que Tsunami veia esto completamente paralizada hasta que sintió la mano del ojiazul en su hombro.

-Komuro, toma a Miyamoto con todas tus fuerzas y no dejes que se mueva, por favor.-Dijo el profesor sacando a la chica de su shock inicial mientras le quitaba el bate, ella solo pudo soltar un par de lagrimas por lo que iba a suceder.

-Hisha...¿Tsunami que haces? No, no, suéltame, ¡Tsunami te digo que me sueltes ahora mismo! ¡Sensei! ¡Sensei alejese de Hishashi, por favor, aléjese de él, haré lo que sea, se lo juro, pero aléjese de él!-Rogaba a lloros la chica mientras era sujetada con todas sus fuerzas por la ojidorada que también dejaba escapar sus lagrimas mientras el profesor se acercaba al muchacho con el bate y se ponía sobre una rodilla ante él.

-Sensei.-Dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

-Yo...lo siento, yo, no puede hacer nada...-Dijo el profesor pero las manos del chico en las suyas le hizo detenerse.

-No es su culpa sensei...por favor, no se martirice.-Dijo el chico logrando formar una cansada sonrisa

-¿...Tienes, algunas últimas palabras?-Preguntó el adulto mientras se levantaba con su mirada ensombrecida.

-Por favor sensei...cuida de ellas, no deje, no deje que nada les pases.-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras el ojiazul asentía mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-Te lo juro por mi vida, que mientras mi corazón lata no permitiré que les pase nada malo.-Dijo el rubio recibiendo una sonrisa del chico mientras apretaba el bate con fuerza.-(Umbrella, lo juro, lo juro, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, pienso haceros pagar por todo lo que habéis hecho).-

-¡NO, SENSEI, DETENTE POR FAVOOOORR!-Grito Rei derramando lagrimas sin parar mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Tsunami.

-(¡LO JURO UMBRELLA ACABARÉ CON VOSOTROOOOS!)-Gritó en su mente el rubio con sus ojos inyectados en sangre dejando caer el bate con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-Gritó Miyamoto cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre se esparcía lentamente.

* * *

**-Yyyy hasta aquí el esperado cap, lo se, lo se, ¿Takasi como mujer? Pues si, y los que me conoces desde hace tiempo ta deberías de saber que me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, en otro orden de cosas, la chica apellidada Miller es un personaje de un juego, ¿de cual? Tratad vosotros de adivinarlo a ver si lo lográis. No hay mucho más que decir, si os ha gustado el cap, teneis dudas, queréis darme algún consejo, idea u opinión, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma No Ryu, cuidaos mucho, no os olvidéis pasar por mis demás fics y mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu), y bueno eso ha sido todo, haaaaasta pronto, ja ne.-**


End file.
